


Five o'Clock Shadow

by Todesengel



Series: Strange Kinks [2]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Scruffiness Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what not shaving can do for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five o'Clock Shadow

Lance hadn't had time to shave this morning and when he skidded to a stop in the Control Room, the fine stubble on his face drew looks. Keith in particular couldn't stop staring at him and Lance braced himself for a stern lecture. He squirmed throughout the morning business, unable to keep his mind off of what Keith would do to him.

"Dismissed. Except for you, Lance." The rest of the VF filed out, Hunk stopping briefly to lay a commiserating hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance gulped.

"Sorry, Keith, my alarm didn't go off this morning and--" Lance was cut off as Keith launched himself over the table and attached his mouth to Lance's.

"What the--" Lance pulled away from Keith, but Keith didn't seem to mind, since he slid down Lance's body and began pawing at his fly.

"Your pants," he muttered. "Take them off."

"Keith."

"Fine. We'll do this with them on." Keith had managed to open Lance's fly and pull out his flaccid cock. Lance put his hands on Keith's shoulders, fully intending to push him away and find out What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. But then Keith began to lick him, slowly, smoothly, teasingly, like a cat licking at a saucer of cream, and Lance found that the last thing in the world that he wanted was for Keith to stop.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Lance worried, briefly, that somebody would come in and find them like this; he wondered, too, if this was the reason that Hawkins always looked so...relaxed after certain meetings with Keith. But then he lost himself in the feeling of Keith's mouth, the sight of his commanding officer going down on him, one hand shoved down his own pants and frantically jerking himself off.

He came, violently and without warning.

Keith swallowed it all, and shuddered as he came. He drew his hand out of his pants and stared at the white, sticky strands of cum in bemusement.

The control room echoed with their panting and Lance watched Keith a little warily, not sure what he was going to do. Keith was flushed and he had a dazed look in his eyes. He stood, slowly, and growing embarrassment pinked his cheeks further, reddened his neck.

"I." He looked at his hand again and then at Lance whose cock was still glistening with saliva. "I. Sorry." He ducked his head, let his hair fall over his face. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Keith hastily put himself back together and ran from the room. He stopped, briefly, at the doorway and turned, opening his mouth as if to apologize again. Lance watched him pause, watched how Keith's eyes were drawn to the rough scruffiness that was his unshaven face. Keith's eyes began to glaze and he took a step back into the room before giving his head a shake and fleeing into the corridor.

Lance sat for a moment longer, eyeing the space where Keith had been. When it became obvious that Keith wasn't coming back, Lance stood and tucked his cock back into his pants. He zipped up his fly and then ran a hand over the harsh stubble that coated his chin and jaw.

He could still feel Keith's tongue on his body, the warm wetness of Keith's mouth.

He felt the stubble on his chin and grinned.

He'd have to remember this.


End file.
